A Bigger Piece Of The Pie
by Pricat
Summary: (Muppets Most Wanted) A series of one shots revolving around a certain Bad Frog Constantine and his Number 2, the Le ur otherwise known as Dominic Bad Guy
1. Chapter 1

So as you may have noticed, I'm currently fixated with Constantine tbe frog and today I had ideas for stories and I felt like writing one shots for my Bad Frog and hid Number 2 as in the movie, they're frenemies like Doof and Perry in Phimeas a d Ferb and one thing led to another lol

So in this first short story, a certain Bad Frog is very tired and grumpy and it's up to his Number 2 to get him to sleep.

I'm just gonna leave this here and see how you guys like this.

* * *

It was noon and Constantine was very grumpy as he'd been up the past week planning heists and wanting revenge on those who had put him back in gulag but he and Domimic had gotten out of jail living in a house in New York smelling breakfast walking sluggishly downstairs with dark rings under his normally alert eyes.

He entered the kitchen seeing his Number 2 in his White tux and flipping pancakes snickering as Dominic turned around seeing his Bad Frog there with tired eyes sighing.

"I thought you went to bed early Constantine.

I have to deal with your attitude all day." he said.

"Just fire up the kettle okay?" the amphinian snapped.

Domimic sighed as he was warming up the kettle since caffeine and amphibians weren't supposed to mix but his boss wasn't an normal one and he stayed up late at night planning but saw Constantine tapping a fork on the table in annoyance making him smile because despite the fact they were at each other's throats, he cared about him.

"Here Constantine, coffee will help that villainous brain of yours wake up." he said.

"Thanks Dom." he said gulping as he maxe a face at his friend.

He put pancakes in front of him seeing him put chocolate and whipped cream on them as he had a sweet tooth despite being amphibian knwing they were planning heists and knew in this state, Constantine was useless unless he slept.

He saw him pass out but was carrying him to his room seeing it was messy and was pushing blueprints off tbe bed and tucking him in sighing.

He was making himself tea and was knowing Constantine wouldn't wake up until later getting ready to head out for the day but would bring take out back.

"

* * *

Uuh..." Constantine moaned beginning to stir later that evening.

He felt his head hurt from lack of sleep and getting up yawning going downstairs and heard Domimic playing the piano singing their song smirking to himself and were getting some soda as the music stopped, hearing footsteps seeing his Number 2 there.

"Feelimg better after your nap, boss?" he asked as Constsntine nodded.

"What were you doing, while I was asleep?" he asked.

"I was out Boss but I know we can go heisting right?" he said.

"Yeah why not?" he said yawning but hungry.

Domimic heard the doorbell as the food was here as he'd ordered take out but had gotten pie making Constantine smile as he was looking forward to tonight's mischief but first his stomach was hungry as Domimic chuckled.

He knew that things never changed with Constantine around.


	2. Break

Here's more and listening to both I'n NumberbOne and the Imterrogation Song on YouTube but getting ideas.

Domimic is concerned for his boss after he gets hurt while pulling a heist.

I like where this I'd going.

* * *

"Are you okay, boss?" Domimic asked as they were in the car after another heist but Condtsntine had hurt his arm and denying it but Domimic knew it hurt.

"Sort of, my arm hurts like heck." the amphibian admitted.

Hearing him whimper like a child bothered him as he felt like he had to take care of him knowing that arm needed checking out but they would have to lie about how it had happened going to the emergency room.

The doctor frowned at Constsntine saying his arm was broken and needed to be in a cast as it meant no heists making him annoyed as they were leaving knowing Constantime would try to pull off heists with a broken arm.

After getting ho,e, he saw his little thief going to his room but looking at blueprints as he wanted to go heist as he sighed.

"You heard what the doctor said Boss." he said as Constantime sighed.

He knew he couldn't function without thievery and were knowing that he needed a break but sighed seeing Sam Eagle outside as the eagle was keeping an eye on them and Domimic let him in as they so,stiles hung out.

"What's up with your boss and why does he have a cast on his arm?" he asked.

"He broke his arm during his usual antics meaning he can't heist until it's better." he replied as the eagle understood needing coffee and was drinking some.

He hoped that the amphinian thief would get back to thievery.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it was temptation for Constantine to steal things because of his broken arm but saw his phone go off hearing a certain American amphibian's voice on the other end but hung up as he wasn't in the mood for him.

He was trying to do karate but it hurt because he had to use both arms as Domimic sighed seeing him annoyed but understood and were knowing that it would heal soon but Constantine wasn't convinced and were on the couch in his hooded cloak.

"Aw so,ebony's in a bad mood huh?" he said as the amphinian was nearly tempted to bite but keeping cool simce in a couple of weeks, the cast would be off and his arm would be healed so he could get back to business.


	3. Protective

A Bigger Piece Of The Pie

Dominic noticed that a certain Bad Frog had been acting odd, getting more grumpier especially when Nadya was mentioned making him understand chuckling.

"What're you getting vat!" Constantine snapped.

He was knitting but had his pet tortoise Hector beside hij who was asleep but he hated that Dominic was snooping.

He did have feelings for Nadya ever since they were kids.

It was why gulag had been so fun to him, because she was there.

"At least she not annoying pig." he said softly to himself but Dominic had heard.

They were heisting a jewellery store as Constantine swiped an expensive bracelet after Dominic had shut off the alarms.

"Let's go!" he said.

He knew Nadya would love it as Dominic sighed.

He and his boss were leaving but back at their house as Constantine was wrapping the box in wrapping paper sending it to Russia.

"Don't look so freaked as the cops don't know it was us." he told him as Dominic sighed seeing his boss make tea.

He hoped Constantine was right buttering scones but sighed as he cared about his boss and felt protective ever since that day he had met him as a child. 


End file.
